fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 35
'Geschichte Cody: Was ist mit Cody los?' „so es wirt zeit in 1 Stunde gehen wir wieder Mariah, ach ja Cody ich muss dann mal mit dir reden“ Mariah nickte und Cody kam zu mir „was Gibt es den Christopher“ „Nun Cody du bist der ein zigste auf den ich mich noch verlassen kann denn Tai und die anderen digiritter der Älteren Generation haben kaum Zeit und Davis naja ist immer noch etwas Kindisch Yoli und Kenn müssen erst mal wieder fit werden und Dominik naja das werdet ihr sehen wenn ihr wieder zurück seit und da eines deiner Wappen das der Zuverlässigkeit ist bist du super für diesen Job du muss dich um die Gesamte Gruppe kümmern und wenn es wirklich Ärger gibt den ihr nicht gewachsen seit denn schreibe mir eine Mail und ich werde mit Mariah sofort da sein ach ja und wegen dem DP auf ihn kann ich mich zwar auch verlassen aber er hat noch etwas zu tun also bist du dieser Aufgabe gewachsen“ „hmm Ok Christopher auf mich kannst du Zählen“ sagte Cody und wir gingen zurück zum Rest der Truppe. (Einige Zeit Später) „So also es war schön euch mal wieder zusehen wenn wir unsere Mission Beendet haben kommen wir wieder zurück in das Team das ist Mein Versprechen an euch sorry unser versprechen Stimmt's Mariah“ „ja ich war zwar noch nie ein Teil eines Team's aber ich hatte noch nie so viele Freunde aber du hast recht“ sagte sie dann drehten wir uns um und gingen wieder zurück in die Digiwelt. „Okay Digiritter dann geht es wieder nach hause was“ rief Cody „Wow Cody seit wann bist du denn so Gut gelaunt was hat dir den Christopher gesagt“ fragte Davis Neugierig „Das geht dich nichts an und nun last uns los gehen sonst verpassen wir das Flugzeug“ sagte er und ging Fröhlich voran. (Sehr viel Später wieder in Deutschland am Flughafen) „Hey Sora Dominik ja ähh ja Dominik was ist denn mit dir Passiert warum läufst du auf Krücken und warum sind terriamon und Biomon mit Binden gerade zu übersähen“ fragte Tai „Nun ja das Erzählen wir euch später noch“ sagte Sora, Cody der Dominik nun auch gerade gesehen hat Konnte er sich denken das sie in einem Kampf mit digimon geraten sind aber wohl gerade noch gewonnen hatten. „Okay last uns erst mal alle nachhause gehen“ sagte Cody und war der erste der Verschwunden war. „Hmm ich denke mal das heute nicht mehr viel passieren würde oder Armadillomon?“ „nun ja Cody ich kann leider nicht in die Zukunft sehen daher kann ich dir nicht viel sagen als warten wir es ab“ die beiden kamen nun bei Cody zuhause an das erst was Armadillomon fragte war „Cody wann gibt es was zu essen ich bin am verhungern“ „Ach Armadillomon du hast fast immer Hunger aber ich werde uns gleich was Kochen ich frage mich ob Mum da ist, Mum bist du da Hallo …. hmm keiner da seltsam“ fragte Cody sich doch Armadillomon wies ihn auf einen zettel der am Kühlschrank Hang „Danke Armadillomon mal sehen 'lieber Cody ich bin mit deinem Opa verreist sind in 3 Wochen wieder da in liebe Mum' hmm das heißt wir haben freies Haus“ sagte Cody und fing an zu Kochen während sich Armadillomon ins Zimmer legte und sich ausruhte. (einige Zeit Später) Armadillomon sprang plötzlich auf und rief „Cody hier in der Nähe sind eine menge Digimon“ Cody schaute ihn an und sah den Hass in den Augen von Armadillomon und auch her verspürte den drang zu kämpfen „Mist was ist das... Los Armadillomon Attacke“ brüllte Cody und sein Digiveise so wie Armadillomon fingen an Schwarz zu leuchten „Armadillomon digitiert zu ….. Mistymon“ Mistymon ging in die Knie und und Cody stieg auf seine schulter und sie Verliesen das zimmer durch sein Fenster „Egal wo dieses digimon ist wir finden es und vernichten es“ sagte Cody mit einem Fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Sie rannten weiter biss sie einen Jungen sahen vor dem ein Reapermon stand „los Mach es Kalt“ sagte Cody kalt „brennende Diamantklinge“ „Hmm das war knapp ich ziehe mich doch erst mal zurück“ sagte Reapermon und Sprang auf ein Dach und rannte weg „der kommt noch wieder er wollte ihrgent was von diesem jungen los nimm ihn mit wir nehmen ihn als Köder“ (auf einem Dach) „hmm das ist nicht gut ich muss den Digiritter bescheit sagen“ sagte das Gatomon vom DP und Rannte los. (Cody's sicht) „hmm wir hatten wohl Zuschauer, Mistymon schnappe dir den jungen wir gehen Reapermon nah ich will ihn was vorschlagen“ Mistymon machte das was man ihm sagte und Cody kletterte wieder auf seine schulter und sie wahren weg. Sie verfolgten Reapermon bis zu seinem versteck in den Bergen „Reapermon Bleib endlich stehen wir wohlen mit dir handeln, du wolltest doch diesen jungen hier was ist an ihm so besonders“ „hmm dieser Junge ist für mich nur deswegen von Bedeutung weil er zum teil ein digimon ist und besondere Kräfte hat es ist ihrgent was mit seinen Augen nur ich weis nicht so genau was“ „Okay also wir übergeben dir diesen jungen und du hilfst uns die Digiritter zu beseitigen oder ehre gesagt ihre Eigenschaften zu ändern so wie bei mir dazu musst du nur in die digiwelt und die Wächter beseitigen“ sagte Cody und Reapermon nickte ein und verschwand.